


Unconscious

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, M/M, Threats of Violence, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 10: Unconscious. Logan is out of commission. Virgil reflects.





	Unconscious

Virgil pat Logan's cheek very gently, trying to wake him up. "Hey, Logan, come on, buddy, please wake up," Virgil begged. "We need you in the land of the living."

He knew it was no use. One of the others had gotten to Logan and shut him down so thoroughly that he would be out of commission for at least a week. But that didn't mean that Virgil was going to take this sitting down. No, he would hunt down _anyone_ who even _looked_ at Logan sideways. He couldn't trust anyone else with this task. Patton, despite his big talk, was scared of the others, and Roman would be too soft on them. No, Virgil had to be the one to show them that messing with his friends was a bad idea.

All of that had to wait, though, because he needed to make sure Logan woke up first. He picked Logan up bridal style and carried him back to their room. Virgil had been sleeping in Logan's room more and more until Virgil's room was barely more than a very creepy, emo guest room, and he was thankful for that now, because he knew where everything was.

He slipped Logan's shoes and socks off carefully, and undid Logan's tie, and put the items back in their necessary places. He made sure the room was in pristine condition, and grabbed the desk chair, bringing it over so he could sit by Logan's side. He would sit here until Logan woke up, just to make sure that no one came back to finish the job, as it were. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, would scarcely use the bathroom until Logan was better. Logan _had_ to get better. He _had_ to. After all, he wouldn't leave his boyfriend alone in a house where no one else understood him. Even in the rough times, Logan understood Virgil better than anyone else. He couldn't just..._not_ have Logan there. The mere thought made him tremble. No, Logan had to wake up.

Virgil just didn't know what he might do if that wasn't the case.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
